1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the loading and positioning of tapes, in particular in automatic dispensers for labels produced from a tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automatic label dispensers for postal franking machines or systems it is known to produce the franking labels from a continuous tape driven intermittently and cut as and when necessary to produce successive labels of the required length.
An object of the present invention is to provide for easy and rapid loading of said tape while simultaneously positioning it as appropriate.